


The dog's house

by Foxley



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, first fic yeah, i guess, im gomen this is a really old fic, lots of smut, this is a really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxley/pseuds/Foxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos get's more than he wanted when he explores Ridge's Base. (Voltz series) EDIT: extremely old fic read at your own risk omg</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dog's house

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic, and I really tried to fix it up and make it better. I kinda needed to post a fic already and I needed to get the RidgeXeph feels out of my system for a while. Feel free to comment and stuff lol.

After a successful bombing at the treebase of Ridgedog, Xephos and his comrades go out and finally raid the base, all three faces covered in smug, large grins.

Xephos, on the other hand seemed more worried than happy for the bombing. Of course with Ridgedog still wandering around the base it was surely unsafe to explore such a well guarded area.

Xephos was the first to speak when they reached the now ruined base.

"You sure we shouldn't just be wandering in right after we bombed the thing? I mean we're not even armed or anything." Xephos huffed, attempting to hide his worry with complaints.

The small dwarf near him snorted and Lalna replied to his question ever so happily.

"Ridge probably died in the damn bomb! It's perfectly fine."

The answer didn't really make Xephos any more **less** worried. In fact it only doubled his doubt of Ridge being dead. The face Xephos was making didn't show signs of any relief.

"It's just a simple treebase, what more could there be to a base this small?" The ginger dwarf waved his arms in excitement, almost jumping rather than walking ahead of the two. Lalna just chuckled and followed the smaller man ahead of him.

Xephos huffed, half to himself. "Sure, whatever."

Within a few steps they managed to hop over holes and remaining bullets from the two turrets, and over other debris. They easily managed to slip through the electric fence, (which wasn't electric anymore) and finally take a closer look at the horrible devastation they caused to the well managed base. It definitely looked like a war zone, almost like the one Lalna caused with Sjin. (Of course we do not speak of this horrible accident any further)

The ground seemed like it had been through a blender. The mud under Xephos' feet stuck to the soles of his shoes and eventually it got its way onto his pants, which he groaned at as he attempted to brush it off. After, he finally lifted his eyes, noticing his two counterparts had gone off to explore. The distant shouts and laughs of Lalna and Honeydew were quite loud.

A hiss rose from Xephos. "Could you two be any louder? We promised to be quick and quiet about this and here we are and you two are fucking around!" His argument turned out louder than their shouts, but it managed to shut them up for some time.  The three didn't seem to find anything else but broken trees and really useless materials, was this really all of Ridgedog's base?

Before Xephos was about to tell the two to come back, a loud gasp rose from the far side of the base and the voice of Honeydew rose up into the air. "Uh, guys. I found something!!"

What Honeydew discovered was a rather large hole covered in marble and from within it, a dim light came out.

"You know, I think this is more than just a treebase." Lalna started, before being cut off by Xephos with a hiss.

"Shut it! He might be fucking anywhere in there." Xephos felt the dread piling in this stomach, it felt like someone was replacing him with stones rather than organs in his body. His heart almost skipped a beat when Honeydew finally started talking.

"Less chit-chat more walking, come on!" The smaller man slipped into the hole in less than a second. The scientist followed suit, only Xephos was left out in the open.

"Do you hear anything?" He yelled from the surface, a second later a reply came back to him. "Yup, come on down ya scrub!"

With every bone in Xephos' body screaming no, he basically forced himself to go down the hole, falling heavily on his knees.

The other two already managed to leave him in the dust, awkwardly he couldn't hear any distant shouts or laughs he heard on the surface. He felt like he was underwater, and he couldn't speak. He got up, and looked around. The odd lighting half gone, ceiling panels laid on the floor broken and various machines buzzed in need of power. Everything was awfully white, making Xephos' eyes hurt terribly. The place looked like it'd gone to hell, and it was still quiet.

Xephos finally grew up the courage to speak, but before he could, Lalna appeared out from one of the separate rooms, he was smiling and had already collected several machines important to him.

"Ya scared?" He lifted an eyebrow and Xephos answered harshly with a huff.

"Me, scared? Lalna please." He forced himself forward only to ask half in a whisper. "Do you think it's safe down here?"

The scientist snorted. "'Course it is! The other floors didn't even get damaged by our bombs, it's amazing what Ridge has been doing down here"

Other floors? Oh great more time to be wasted down here..

"Have you seen any sign of Ridge down here?"

 

The blonde shook his head. "Nope. Everything's clear." He paused for a moment before asking. "Say, you've been off ever since we've got here. Is something wrong?"

 

Xephos froze, clenching his hands in fists he just signed. "I'm fine. Let's just finish up what we can in here."

 

"Oh..Well ok then." He turned and waved an arm towards Xephos. "Get over here and I'll show you to Honeydew."

 

The three got easily lost in all of the floors, they all seemed the same, most floors weren't even touched by the pitiful little bombs they had launched earlier. All the rooms had almost the identical stuff in them. At this point of their journey, Xephos was hearing Ridge's chuckles and slamming doors at every step.

 

"How deep are we? I feel like we've been walking for ages!" Honeydew blinked, taking a moment to look at a weird machine that made very strange noises.

"Don't know, but we better pick up the pace and find a way out." Lalna hummed, using his power arm to disassemble a few machines.

 

After what felt like ages, they managed to what was a main hallway. It was quite larger than the others and had a very fine carpet on the floor, the letter R traced in gold carpet. This is where Xephos finally started to speak after a long time of silence.

"Say, what if we go and spread out a bit, I'm sure we won't find anything interesting if we just go all together like this." He said this with half the enthusiasm he wanted it be, but nether the less his comrades agreed to his rather shakey plan.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, we found this main hallway, I think this is where we should meet up in, lets say about 20 minutes?" Lalna smiled, continuing. "I'll stick to Honeydew and you can go wander on your own if you want."

The dwarf bounced to Lalna's side. "Yup, if we find an exist we'll find you!"

Xephos nodded, he wanted to be alone for a few minutes after all. He wanted to be sure Ridge wasn't still here.

 

The two ran off in the opposite direction and Xephos was finally alone. He felt suddenly helpless without his friends there with him. It wasn't long before he was walking towards one of the five hallways, only the one he was going in seemed more cluttered than the others until the boxes suddenly stopped. They gave way to a rather large door, not fit into the rest of the hall or base. A green button was before the door.

 

A few jams and the door eventually opened by itself from malfunction and revealed a rather nice room, very different from the others. It seemed to be an office of some sorts. Paintings of various people hung on the walls. The room was nicely furnished with red and dark brown chairs, and what looked like (although not to be the expert in wood here) a mahogany desk, a few chests were scattered around the room. A high and noticeable portrait of Ridgedog hung in the right of the room. It was pretty obvious to who this office belonged too.

Xephos finally started to rummage through the chests, finding nothing interesting but couple of notes about finances and something about Sipsco. Until he noticed a rather interesting chest, jam packed with personal notes of Ridgedog. Most notes were about him, it seemed kinda creepy for Ridge to be writing specifically about him, some notes were almost like erotic sex notes, and with disgust he threw them on the ground, digging through the last of the chest to make sure nothing else of importance was in here.

 

Until he heard a click of a gun pointing at him.

 

He froze still, not looking up at the owner of the gun. Everything in his body felt heavy, and he couldn't get up even if he wanted too. The dread that had been swarming his head all this time had finally come for the kill and now had him in full fear of what was going on. He thoughts were cut off when a voice started to speak.

 

"You know, you shouldn't be rummaging through people's personal belongings, it's very rude." A dip of anger filled the voice, making a shiver run through Xephos' spine. His lips started to form words, only to be cut off by the voice again.

 

"Look at me, _you rat_." The insult seemed more harsh that it would have usually been.

 

Xephos forced himself to look up at the person who was no other than Ridge, for some reason tears started to fill his eyes, and a small whisper rose from his lips.

 

"Ridge.."

 

The other man laughed. "You've been spoiled. You need to be punished." The words cut the air like a knife.

  
Xephos couldn't understand what he was talking about, but before he could ask, Ridge moved towards him and within a moment, his hand wrapped around his body. Xephos complete froze, unable to contentrate to where this was heading, he could feel his heart beating fast now, and with every movement of Ridge's hand, his heart skipped a beat or two.   
  
Until that hand finally reached his pants.  
  
A sudden gasp rose within his throat, but it was quickly silenced with the gun locked to his chin. He managed to squeak out a question, but it was blindly ignored, the answer replaced with kisses and nips on his neck. Xephos shivered, his head growing light and cloudy, this felt terribly wrong. _But why couldn't he fight it back? It felt so good._  
A muffle rose from Ridge. "You're going to get a good beating from me." He mumbled, the hand at Xephos' pants clutching at the sudden growing buldge.   
Xephos bit his lip, refusing to to give any signs of pleasure.   
"When was the last time you jacked off? You're so hard." Ridge whispered into his ear. Xephos couldn't answer the question.  
Xephos shut his eyes, he didn't want to see any of this. He wanted to unsee who it was doing this to him and why. His heavy breathing was met with Ridge's mouth, roughly being forced into a kiss, the other's tongue forcing itself into his mouth. Xephos tried to ignore the cold pistol jamming into his chin, a sudden moan echoing through his throat as Ridge's hand pushed down his pants.  
"R-ridge, I-ugh f-fuck." Xephos panted, removing himself from Ridge's mouth, the other already managed to unbuckle his pants and was already rubbing the thin cloth that was Xephos' boxers.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Ridge huffed into his ear, sliding his hand into the damp boxers, shoving them down. Muffled moans voiced through Xephos, pushing his back into Ridge, small thrusts coming from his hips as Ridge started to stroke his length.   
He could feel his whole body on fire, his face and neck almost burning. Ridge's lips lapped at his ear, only to move back to his lips, this time more softer than the last time. Xephos used all his ungodly will to try to stop himself from humping himself into Ridge's hand, and Ridge clearly understood the message. He suddenly started to pump his hand at a rather fast rate.   
Their lips parted, fast pants rung through Xephos' ears. Managing to say a few mumbles. "O-oh god, Ridge. Don't fucking **stop**."   
His words were drowned in his moans.   
  
The sudden shout of Lalna opened Xephos' eyes. "Ey, Xep' you around here?"   
Ridge's hand suddenly stopped, a sharp whisper cutting into Xephos' ear. "Tell him you'll be done in a fucking minute. Fuck it up, and I'll bust your knee." The gun's trigger clicked suddenly.   
Xephos tried to clear his throat, opening his mouth to reply to his friend. "I-" He bit down on his lip to stop himself from a croak when Ridge suddenly continued his work again.   
"Go on."   
Xephos huffed, attempting to collect his thoughts. "Y-yeah. I'll b-be back in a m-minute." His reply was barely even a yell, he felt like his voice was going to crack if he spoke any louder.  
"We should probably hurry. Get back as soon as you can, we'll be waiting in the main hall!" A reply came back with a sudden laugh. Could it be possible that they heard him? Was it possible that he was too loud? How would they treat him after this?  
A bite on Xephos' shoulder came from Ridge- who chuckled quietly. "Good boy." Xephos just moaned quietly in response.  
"Now that's finally done. I can finally finish you off." He continued, and started to stroke him harder.   
Xephos shivered, the heat in his stomach started to coil up inside him and he couldn't hold it inside him any longer. "R-ridge. I'm going to c-cum." Xephos breathlessly warned. But it seemed that Ridge didn't mind, going to what it felt like an impressively fast pace for Xephos.  
A sudden gasp rose out from Xephos' lungs, his eyes seemed to go white as he finally came.   
Ridge finally lifted his hand, licking off the cum from his hands and lifting the pistol from Xephos' chin, which Xephos completely forgot about. 

"I'm looking forward to doing more business with you, Xephos." Ridge purred, almost too soft for his voice to carry. "Now pull your fucking pants up and get the fuck out of here before I blow the damn place. I still want to see your pretty ass alive." The demand seemed rather harsh until he landed the last coment.   
Quickly complying, he buckled his pants and stumbled towards the door. Looking at Ridge again.   
"Stop eyeing me and go, rat."   
Xephos rushed out, pretending to act normal, he screamed at the top of his lungs. Reaching his friends and pushing them towards the exit.   
  
They all managed to get out alive, landing in the water near the base. All three of them laughed from the unexpected turn of events.  
  
If only they knew what Xephos' was laughing at.


End file.
